Endless Delight
by Tai Niimura
Summary: AkuRoku What happens when Roxas has a dream about Axel and realizes Axel might like him more then just as a friend... will he submit to the temptations? ... Axel Roxas main, some side pairings, graphic yaoi, Rated M for later chapters! UPDATE! 2/10/08
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - All Characters © Square Enix

**Endless Delight**

It was late at night, the skies were dark and the winds were cold, Roxas lay in his bed struggling to sleep.

Dreams of unmentionable things kept dwelling in his mind, those of a certain spiky red-head. Roxas tossed and turned, he began to clinch his pillow as sweat drops rolled down his cheek and splashed upon it.

Suddenly Roxas burst open his eyes and sat up in an instant, breathing heavily while sweat still roll down his face. He rubbed his eyes with his fingertips and wiped the cold sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

Roxas sat there hunched over his pillow trying to make sense of his dream. In his head he thought it over, "why was I thinking about him…like that, why Axel?"

Roxas threw his pillow against the headboard and kicked off the sheets. He moved over to the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the ground, sitting there for a moment rubbing his hands over the top of his head. Roxas stood up and began to walk to the door, he cracked it and peered out into the hallway to make sure no one else was there. He opened the door softly, trying to make as little noise as possible and stepped out into the hallway.

Taking small steps he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Once he was standing inside the doorway he felt around the wall for the light switch, flicked it on and closed the door behind him, leaving it only cracked. Roxas walked over to the sink and stared into the mirror, "I look like hell, damn that Axel," he murmured to himself.

Roxas reached for the knobs and turned on the cold water, filling the sink. After the sink was filled he shut off the water and cupped a handful of water, he splashed it against his face. The water slowly ran down his face and fell into the pool of water in the sink making little ripples. He continued to splash water on his face, cooling himself down when he suddenly heard the door screech open.

He turned around instantaneously, in the doorway was none other then the man in his dream, Axel. He was leaning against the door with his arms folded, he was wearing only his black pajama pants with his bare chest exposed.

"Why hello there Roxas," he said with a smirk on his face.

Roxas whipped around and placed both hand against the sink, he started to breath heavily. "Why him, out of all the people why him?" he screamed in his head. He lowered his head and stared at his reflection in the water.

Axel pushed himself off the door and uncrossed his arms. He began to walk slowly over to Roxas, "you ok kid, its kind of late to be roaming around, you know how Xemnas is about people being up so late," Axel said, sounded a bit concerned.

Roxas didn't respond, instead he just stood there, to stiff to even move.

Axel moved closer and closer to Roxas, soon he was standing right behind him. He then extended his arms and wrapped them around Roxas' hips. He placed his head against his back, "well… I don't know what's going on with you but I hope you feel better little buddy," Axel said in a tender but friendly voice.

Roxas began to tremble, sweat started to roll down his face again.

Axel started to let go of Roxas, running his fingers along his ribs. "Well I'm heading back to bed, you should head back soon too before Xemnas finds you," Axel said. He then walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Roxas dropped on his knees and placed his head against the sink cabinet. "What's wrong with me, why do I have these feelings… I'm a nobody I shouldn't have feelings" he pondered in his head.

After a short while, Roxas pulled himself up to his feet. He slowly walked towards the door, feeling the wall with his fingertips. When he reached the door he gently opened it and peered out into the hallway, making sure the coast was clear from Xemnas. After seeing it was all clear, he opened the door all the way and switched off the light. He moved down the hallway quickly to his room, running his hands against the walls the whole way.

Once he reached his bedroom he closed the door tight and slipped back into bed, nuzzling his pillow. He closed his eyes and finally fell back to sleep.

As the morning approached, darkness still engulfed the room. The sounds of the heartless roaming about made Roxas toss a bit as he threw his pillow over his head to cover the noise. He decided to sleep-in and get some well needed rest after what happened last night.

All of a sudden the door slammed open and Roxas felt a large thump on his bed.

"GET UP, lets go… out of bed," a rather hyper voice exclaimed.

Roxas pulled the pillow off his head and look up at the person hovering over him, to his surprise it was Demyx staring at him with a sinister grin on his face.

"Get off me Demyx, I'm staying in bed," he replied as he pushed Demyx to the side. He then placed the pillow back over his head and with a strong thrust, kicked Demyx off the bed.

Demyx, flapping his arms to try and keep his balance, flew off the bed backwards and landed on his back, slamming it against the floor. Demyx quickly dashed to his feet, while rubbing the back of his head, "fine, if you wont get up for me then I'll just go and get Xemnas and he can get you up."

Roxas sat up in a flash, his eyes wide open, "I'M UP… I'M UP!"

Demyx let out a snicker and walked out the room, waving his hand at Roxas.

He sat in bed for a few minutes, resting his face on his hands. He then threw off the sheets and stood up on the floor, stretching his arms out. He walked over to the door and slammed it shut so he could get dressed. He then walked over to his dresser and pulled out some cloths, laid them on the bed and took a quick glance out the window. Quickly, Roxas stripped off his pajama pants and shirt and threw them on the bed. He grabbed the cloths he sat out and began to get dressed. After he we finished putting his cloths on he walked over to the dresser and grabbed his boots and gloves. He put his boots on and then slipped on the gloves. Roxas then walked over to the closet, swung open the doors and pulled out his coat, whipped it around his back and zipped it up.

He went back over to the dresser and stared into the mirror. "Forget about everything that happened last night, forget about that dream," he said to his reflection.

Roxas then turned and walked towards the door, he grasped the doorknob and turned it gently. "Well… here I go, you can do it Roxas," he said to himself. He slowly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He began to make his way down the hallway to the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast like usual.

As Roxas turned the corner and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, Demyx shouted out, "ROXAS… finally made it I see."

Xemnas turned around and looked at Roxas, giving him a nod of approval.

Saix and Xaldin were busy making the food while everyone else was sitting at the table talking to each other.

Roxas slowly moved to the table and pulled out a chair next to Marluxia. Marluxia cocked his head and looked at Roxas, "how come your not sitting next to Axel like you always do?" Roxas looked up at him and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey little buddy…. What's wrong, how come you don't want to sit next to me," Axel shouted across the table.

Roxas let out a small sigh and stood up, he pushed in the chair and walked over to the empty seat next to Axel. He pulled out the chair and quickly sat down, staring at the empty plate in front of him.

Axel placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder and said, "alright, now I got my arm rest." Roxas tried to clear his mind of all thought, he looked up at Axel and smirked.

"So Roxas, you feeling any better from last night," Axel said in a low voice. Roxas nodded at him, "yea I'm doing good now, thanks."

All of a sudden a loud scream rang out, "damnit Xaldin, watch what your doing because of you I just burnt my hand."

Everyone at the table began to laugh, Axel let out a huge snort. Xemnas jumped from the table and ran to Saix's aid, "don't worry, we just need to run it under some cold water," he said in a worried tone.

The two finally finished up making breakfast and severed everyone. "I don't like pancakes," Xigbar pouted. Saix looked at him and let out a loud snarl, "you WILL eat them!" With a frightened look on his face, Xigbar stuffed the pancake in his mouth. Saix nodded his head in approval and moved on.

Demyx, being joyful about the pancakes grabbed the syrup and began to shake it rapidly over his pancakes, not knowing the lid was loose. "Stupid syrup… why wont you work." Demyx shouted. With a strong thrust forward the lid flew off and the syrup streamed out of the bottle, landing all over Larxene and Roxas.

Demyx stared at the syrup covered Larxene, who looked quite pissed, and made an innocent face at her. All of a sudden, Larxene jumped up, her chair falling to the ground, dashed across the table and tackled Demyx to the floor. Larxene began to choke Demyx and screamed, "you little bastard… YOU WILL PAY."

Marluxia being very cunning as always, grabbed a pancake off his plate and poured what was left of the syrup on the top of it, without notice he flung it across the table, landed it on the face of Zexion.

"FOOD FIGHT," Xigbar stood up and screamed. In a few seconds pancakes were flying everywhere.

Vexen, who had falling asleep on his breakfast had a pancake land on his head, which did not phase this sleeping in the least bit. Xaldin lifted up his hand, pointed a finger at Vexen and began to laugh hysterically, "HA… pancake head!"

While everyone was playing around, acting like children, Roxas just sat there and stared at his lap, unaware of what was going on around him.

Out of no where, Axel leaned over to Roxas and licked a glob of syrup off his face. Roxas began to blush and his breathing became heavy, just like when Axel wrapped his arms around his hips last night.

A few seats down, Xemnas was covering his face with his hands, shaking his head at the deplorable behavior of his Organization members. Swiftly, Xemnas jumped up and slammed his hands against the table, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Xemnas screamed at the top of his voice. Everyone froze and stared up at Xemnas, the room became so quiet you could hear the ticks of the clock. "Demyx, Larxene… this was all started by you two, your cleaning it all up… why cant we ever have a normal meal together without a fight breaking out," Xemnas yelled across the table. He then kicked his chair out from underneath him and walked out the room.

Roxas also jumped out of his chair and ran out the kitchen, running to his room. Once he reached his room he slammed the door behind him and fell to the ground, sitting against the door with his head pressed firmly on it. "Damn that Axel," he said in a low voice.

Back in the kitchen Larxene and Demyx began to clean up the mess. As Demyx was washing the dishes he schemed up a devious plan while looking at the water sprayer on the sink.

"Hey Larxene…" Demyx said in a revengeful voice.

Larxene turned around and stared at Demyx, "DANCE WATER DANCE," he screamed as he pushed the button on the handle, releasing a flow of water that drenched Larxene. He began to laugh uncontrollably. "I'll give you something to laugh at," Larxene said as she lunged for Demyx.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Xemnas was walking to his bedroom when he heard the loud, girly screams of Demyx.

"Damnit… not again," Xemnas said as he placed his face in his hands and shook his head in discontentment.

* * *

(Special thanks to my good friends Crystal and Zippy for some of the random comedy plots and inside jokes… also for the long hours of talking about buttsex)

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **All Characters © Square Enix

**Contains - **Slight 'Crack Pairing' - Hint of a pairing (I wont say yet) - Semi smutty yaoi scene (Its not TO bad... but it will get worse) snickers ... and just to clear things up... it wasn't rape cause Roxas TOTALLY wanted it . ... smacks self with newspaper bad Tai!

ENJOY! -

**Chapter 2**

Roxas slams his head against the door, images of his dream flashed through his head. He seems dazed as he sat on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE" a loud, stern voice rang out knocking Roxas out of his stupefied state of mind. The harsh voice was non other then the Superior himself, Xemnas. Roxas scooted to the side to open the door a bit and stare out to see what all the fuss was about

He peeked his head out the door and closely listening to what was going on down the hallway.

Xemnas grabbed Demyx by the hood of his black Organization coat and pulled him closely to him. With Demyx's back pressing against his chest, Xemnas swung his arm around and grabbed Demyx by the chin. He then forced Demyx's face to the side and leaned in close to him. His lips only inches from Demyx's ear he whispered, "If you don't stop being such a nuisance I'll dispose of you myself."

Demyx's cheeks began to turn blood red as Xemnas released his grip on him, pushing him forward. Demyx feeling weak in the knees fell to the ground landing on all fours staring at the floor as he try to control his breathing.

Larxene grabbed the dish towel off the counter and dyed her face with it. She slowly walked over to Demyx. "What's wrong kid… Superior scare ya shitless?" she said as she threw the towel at him, landing on his head. She then turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Demyx still solid from fear and confusion dropped completely to the floor and placed both hand on the back of his head as he screamed mentally.

Roxas pulled his head back in unable to hear anything more. He placed a hand on the top of his head, "eww… I'm all sticky, stupid Demyx and his syrup."

He pushed himself off the ground and stood up. He pulled open the door and began to walked down the hallways to the bathroom.

As he reached the bathroom he ran inside and slammed the door behind him. He walked over the to mirror and stared at his reflection. "damn syrup!" Roxas walked to the middle of the room and began to strip off the sticky cloths. One by one he threw an article of clothing on the floor until he was standing there in nothing but his boxers.

Then he began to walk towards the shower. He pulled back the curtain slightly to relieve the water knobs. He turned the hot water on all the way then adjusted the cold water to make it the perfect temperature.

Roxas slipped off his boxers tossing them near the rest of his cloths that lie on the floor. He pulled the curtain back a bit more as he ventured into the shower then drew it closed.

He strolled under the water letting the warmth surround his whole body. He stood there motionless as the water slowly ran down his back and dipped off the tip of his nose. His normally spiky hair soaked up the water and began to fall down flat, small pieces sticking to his face.

Roxas took his hands and began to wash away the sticky syrup from his face.

While his hand gently massaged his cheeks he heard the door slam shut. He froze for a minuet until a voice broke the silence. "Hey Roxas, it seems like all the other bathrooms are taken, you mind if I join you" a familiar voice echoed through the room.

Roxas peeked his head out the curtain to see the tall man before him. It was of course non other then Axel. "No way, get lost Axel," Roxas said as he pulled his head back in and shut the curtain.

Axel, not being very pleased with this answer walked up to the curtain and drew it completely open. Roxas felt the swift breeze against his back, sensing the beautiful emerald green eyes that were ravishing his body, he froze solid.

"Come on Roxy, its not like I haven't seen you naked before," Axel remembering the time they streaked through the castle with Marluxia, butt naked wearing only eye patches they stole from Xigbar to cover their shame.

Roxas swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat and slowly turned his head around to face Axel. "Fine, whatever… but don't start any shit with me."

"Aye captain!" With that Axel began to strip off this cloths. He threw his Organization coat on the floor next to Roxas' and peeled off the black tank top that hide his beautifully sculpted chest.

Roxas stared in all as little by little Axel began to remove more of this clothing. Just the sight alone made him red in the cheeks and feel a bit flushed.

Axel unzipped his tight leather pants to reveal he wasn't wearing anything underneath them. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the sight of Roxas staring at him. "See something you like there Roxas?"

Roxas snapped to and yelled, "hell no… I was just… thinking, that's all."

"Ha! ok Roxas… whatever you say." Axel then pulled down his pants and tossed them near his Organization coat. He walked over to the shower and stepped inside, revealing his amazingly shaped body to the young boy in front of him.

Roxas felt yet another lump growing in his throat, he turned around and faced the wall trying to avoid the dashing red-head behind him and the unmentionable dreams that began to flash through his head.

Roxas grabbed the soap off the shelf and began to lather himself up. _"The faster I get done, the faster I can get the hell out of here" _ he told himself.

Unexpectedly, Roxas felt something on his shoulder. Axel placed his head there and was slowly moving his arms around the young blonde haired boy, pulling him into a warm embrace.

Roxas froze as Axel's lips dwelled only inches from his ear. "You know… I never really noticed it until now… but you are truly beautiful" Axel whispered, his lips slowly brushed against his ear.

Roxas' face began to heat up, his breathing became so heavy he couldn't control it anymore. He could feel his body stiffen and freeze as Axel leaned in and placed small kisses on his neck, just below his ear. Roxas let out a slight moan but tried to conceal it from the ears of Axel, _"what the hell is he doing… damn you Axel, damn you to hell!"_

Unfortunately for Roxas the quaint sounds of his moans reached the ears of Axel. A sinister smirk arose on his lips as he began to place small kisses along Roxas' jaw line. Slowly he slid his hands down Roxas' chest, making him quiver a bit.

To Roxas' surprise, Axel grabbed him by the waist and spun him around. With full force he pushed Roxas against the shower wall, making him arc his back as he slammed against it.

Slowly, Axel dropped down to his knees placing wet kisses down Roxas' chest. Soon he was face to face with the object of his desire. Running his hand up Roxas' inner thigh he stopped just inches short of his pulsing erection. "Heh, looks like you want this just as badly as I do Roxas" Axel whispered as he looked up and stared into the sapphire blue eyes that were locked with his own sparkling green ones.

Without further hesitation Axel proceeded moving his hand towards Roxas' now full arousal. He softly caressed his fingertips along Roxas' length, making him twitch a bit from the unfamiliar touch. Axel then wrapped his hand around the young boys throbbing erection and slowly began to pump.

Roxas sank his teeth into his lower lip trying to hide the moans once again. The feeling of Axel doing such an unmentionable act aroused the boy even further, it was like in his dream but this time it was real, and it felt like nothing he could ever of dreamt up too. Roxas clenched his hands into fists as he tried his best to not give into Axel. _"If that guy knew I was enjoying this he'd never let it down… stay strong Roxas, stay strong."_

Axel looked up at the blonde-haired boy, he could tell Roxas was trying to suppress the pleasure he was receiving. Concentrating on the task at hand, Axel began to pump faster receiving a muffled moan from the young boy above him. That was just the act to fuel Axel's fire as he slowly inched his head closer to Roxas' arousal. Only inches away, Axel slipped his silky-wet tongue through his thin lips and took his first taste of Roxas.

"Nuuh," unable to control it anymore Roxas let out a series of moans as Axel wrapped his tongue around the head of the boys excruciating erection. Axel continued to tease Roxas a bit until he heard a few more moans of pleasure from the blonde-haired boy. The satisfaction of hearing Roxas helpless under his grip aroused him more then anything.

With a few more swift pumps, Axel then took in Roxas' length. Slowly sucking at first then increasing his pace as the boys moans became louder. He ran his hands up the boys thighs and clenched onto his hip, giving him more leverage.

As Axel continued to pleasure the young boy, Roxas could feel himself nearing his climax. Not caring anymore about the situation or what Axel would think, Roxas slid his hand down Axel's arms and entangled his fingers in the fiery red-heads soaked locks.

With a few more quick thrust of Axel's mouth Roxas hit his climax. Arcing his back and letting out a loud moan he released his seed deep in the mouth of Axel. Axel enjoying every minute of it, made sure not to leave any of Roxas' sweet serum go to waste.

After licking up every last bit of Roxas, Axel released him from his mouth. Slowly he stood up and stared into the hazy eyes of Roxas. Emerald green meeting sapphire blue, both locked in a daze.

Axel then placed a hand on Roxas' cheek and one around his waist. With a quick tug he pulled Roxas close to him, there naked bodies feeding off each other. He tilted his head down and caught Roxas' lips in a deep kiss, closing his eyes as Roxas allowed Axel tongue to ravish his mouth, Roxas giving into his will and joining in as well.

"_What are these feelings I have… why does he make me feel… wanted… I know a Nobody cant feel but then… what is this inside me?" _Roxas' head arguing with itself as the kiss continues to deepen.

Water sliding down their backs, the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other, Roxas has no clue what just happened or why, the only thing he knew is… he didn't want it to end.

A few seconds later Axel broke the kiss apart, taking on last look into the eyes of the boy he calls his 'best friend'. Without a word but a quaint friendly smirk, Axel exit's the shower grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapping it around this waist. Gathering up his cloths he threw on the floor, he opens the doors and ventures out into the hallway closing the door tightly behind him.

Roxas stood there for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe what had just happened but he knew he wanted more. "Damnit Axel… I told you not to start any shit with me… and what do you do… start something far worse then you can imagine… bastard!"

Roxas quickly washed himself off, turning off the water he stepped out of the shower and grabbed the other towel off the rack. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Grabbing his cloths off the floor, avoiding the sticky parts, he opened the door and glanced out into the hallway for any unwanted presences.

Once in the hallway he strolled to his room, picking up the pace every few seconds. Out of no where a flash of tan and pink flew by him followed by a flood of blue.

Roxas froze as a confused look pressed on his face. Seems as if Marluxia was up to his old games again… and this time he has Zexion involved. 'Sigh' … "Iv seen enough naked men for one day… I'm going to lay down."

Finally reaching his room, Roxas threw his sticky cloths in the corner and flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He tried putting his thoughts together but every time it would wonder off in some fantasy about Axel. "DAMNIT AXEL!"

"Mark my words Axel… pay back is a bitch!" Roxas began to snicker as he schemed up a plan to get back at Axel.

* * *

Reviews make me not eat my keyboard ... - 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - **All Characters © Square Enix 

**Contains - **Roxas' idea for revenge, a slightly more smutty yaoi scene then last time - crack pairing, hint towards another pairing... not much AkuRoku in this chapter but there will be plenty of it to sink your teeth into next chapter, promise!

**Chapter 3  
**

"Looks like I have no other choice, my only option is to just beat the living hell out of him," Roxas spoke softly to himself. "Its not like I can seduce him or play mind games, he'll just like that."

After laying on his bed for awhile Roxas finally built up enough strength and courage to hunt down Axel to give him a taste of pure revenge. Roxas sat up, cracked his knuckles and proceeded to stand in search of clean clothing. While slipping his pants on Roxas began to smirk and snicker thinking about what he was about to do to the unsuspecting Axel. After zipping up his boots, Roxas walked over to his dresser, picking up a brush and straighting out the tangles in his hair, making his spikes bounce back into place.

Quickly throwing on his Organization coat, Roxas cuffed the door knob twisting it and fiercely opening the door, slamming it shut behind him. Roxas began his sinister path down the hallway in search of Axel, carefully listening to every little noise being presented to his ears. Roxas could hear the sounds of laugher heading his way, he extended out his arm to graze a soft, smooth texture. He quickly turned his palm and gripped the object in his fingertips. With surprisingly brute strength, Roxas was able to halt the naked Marluxia that was still streaking through the castle. Without even looking into his face Roxas began to question Marluxia about Axel's whereabouts in a stern voice.

"I have no clue where hes at kid, try the training room he seems to spend a lot of time in there... but hey Roxas, whats got you so pissed?" Marluxia spoke as he struggled to free his arm. Roxas didn't speak, he released Marluxia's arm and ventured farther down the hallway towards the training room in hopes to encounter Axel there.

Marluxia turned and looked at Zexion, "I wonder what Axel did this time to piss that kid off." Zexion shook his head, "Who knows, Axel tends to push things to far, he probably just got under his skin and Roxas finally decided to stand up to him, or Axel took the last pop-tart." Marluxia began to giggle, thinking back to the time when Xigbar took the last of Roxas' pop-tarts. "HA, damn was that kid pissed at Xigbar, I swear I thought he would never unclench his teeth from his hand trying to get that pop-tart back." Marluxia spoke between laughters.

While standing in the hallway rejoicing over good old times, a dazed figure appeared in Zexion peripheral view. Marluxia leaned his sweat glistened body against the wall, crossing his arms, staring at the shadow slowly approaching from the kitchen. A flushed blonde arose from the darkness. "Well if it isn't the hyper child himself, Demyx." Marluxia teased, "Why so red in the face kid?" Demyx shook his head and choked back the lump that had formed in his throat from earlier. He replied with a simple but effective lie, "I'm just hot, thats all." Marluxia continuing to stare, he pushed himself off the wall and threw both his arms on Demyx's shoulders, "Then why not strip down and join us." Marluxia voiced with a smirk on his face.

Without hesitation, Demyx's face lite up at Marluxia's unthinkable scheme. Demyx began to forcefully peel layers of clothing off, throwing them in every direction. Once completely nude he placed both hands on his hips and proudly exclaimed "Lets do this thing." Marluxia and Zexion snickered, grabbing Demyx by the arms and continued to run through the castle as free as a heartless.

Rounding a corner, Demyx took the lead of the naked parade. While venturing down the long dark hallway, the three were unaware of the large doorway housing a very ominous shadowy figure. The three inched closer and closer. Halfway past the door a long dark arm shot out from the doorway, grabbing Demyx by the arm and forcefully pulling him inside. Marluxia and Zexion picked up there pace and turned to watch as the large metal door closed, trapping their dear friend inside. Being the heartless beings that they are, they just laughed it off and continued their journey.

Demyx's was hurled across the room, his body slamming onto a silky-soft surface. The room illuminated a small glow of light given off by a host of burning candles places statutorily around the room. Demyx's eyes locked on the shadowy figure that was nearing from the door. In a flash that even his eyes couldn't comprehend the figure was hovering over Demyx, pinning both arms over his head with such great strength that he couldn't even budge them an inch.

"I thought I told you to stop being such a nuisance," the figure above him spoke out, lips gently grazing Demyx's ear. Demyx's eyes shot open, the familiar voice echoing through his ear, hit a nerve in his brain alerting him of what potential danger he might be in. Only the voice of one man can bring Demyx to a halt, only one man can force Demyx into a frozen state of mind, that man was the shadowy figure hovering above him, Xemnas. "Now its time for your punishment for disobeying me," Xemnas teased as he tightened his grip on Demyx's wrists, using his free hand to cradle the cheek of his underling.

Pulling his hand away from Demyx's face Xemnas placed a finger in his mouth, biting down and slipping off the glove that resided there. Discarding the glove to the side, Xemnas started to run his thin fingers up the chest of his victim. Demyx squirmed under the touch and let out a slight whimper. The settle sounds of Demyx provoked the Superior to continue to tease and toucher him in an unfamiliar and sexual way. Running his fingers back up Demyx's chest, Xemnas wrapped his fingers around Demyx's chin, using his thumb to pull his bottom lip down slightly. Holding his lip, Xemnas lend in, taking the lip into his mouth, biting down on it and pulling. After releasing Demyx's lip from his grasp a sinister smirk appeared on his face after hearing the slight moan that escape from between those beautiful lips of Demyx. The Superior knew he had Demyx in his grasp and was willing to do just about anything he pleased to teach the young boy a lesson.

Demyx could feel the blood rushing to his face and to other parts he wished weren't reacting to such unspeakable actions. He tried struggling to free himself but all attempts failed, the Superior was just to strong. He finally realized the only way out of this was to just take his punishment and accept whatever order Xemnas would have for him, no matter how humiliating or degrading it was.

Xemnas felt the lower muscle of Demyx contracting to his touches. This pleased him as he knew the boy was submitting to his every whim. Xemnas ran his fingers up one of Demyx's arms, releasing his grasp just a little to fetch a wrist in his other hand. Clenching Demyx's hand in a backwards hold, he pulled his arm down the length of his body allowing Demyx to caress himself until he was halted. Tilting his head to the side Xemnas lend in close to Demyx's ear, running his silky-wet tongue over the lobe of it. Demyx twitched at the actions of the Superior. Xemnas began to inch their hands down father until the palm of Demyx's hand was resting on his almost fully aroused length. "Grab it," Xemnas whispered in Demyx's ear, warm breath being blown against the cool wet spot on his lobe sent shivers up Demyx's spine. Uneasy about the request, Demyx protested by trying to force his hand away. Overcome by the Superiors great strength Demyx had no choice but to obey his demands. Nervously he wrapped his long, thin fingers around his shaft, waiting for further instructions.

Xemnas let out a slight chuckle at the overwhelming power he possessed over this boy. Without hesitation Xemnas began guiding Demyx's hand up and down his pulsing erection. Once Demyx got into a consistant motion, Xemnas released his hand,"Keep stroking," he ordered. While Demyx pleasured himself at the mercy of the Superior, Xemnas ran his fingers up the blonde boys chest yet again. Placing two finger at his mouth and pulling down his bottom lip, Xemnas ordered, "Suck on them." Demyx acknowledged his request, taking both fingers into his mouth and rolling his tongue over them, coating them with warm saliva. Xemnas pulled his fingers out of Demyx's mouth and rolled the saliva around on his fingers, a smirk arose on his face. Leaning in, Xemnas whispered in Demyx's ear, "Spread your legs." Demyx grew even more red in the face as he complied with the order given to him. Demyx arched his back as Xemnas' cold wet fingers grazed against his entrance. Without warning Xemnas slipped a finger inside his puppet, moving it in and out slowly. After Demyx was adjusted to the unfamiliar feeling Xemnas slipped in a second finger. Pleasure began to fill Demyx groin, pleasure he never felt before. Loud huffs of air escaped Demyx's mouth and Xemnas moved his fingers to the rhythm of Demyx's stroking. The sight of Demyx's face twisted in pleasure gave the Superior a sense of pride and accomplishment.

Xemnas leaned in, placing his lips against Demyx's, ensnaring them into a passionate kiss. Xemnas slipped his warm tongue against the soft lips of Demyx, waiting for him to open up and invite him in. Demyx complied, opening his mouth and twisting his tongue together with the Superior's. As the two played mouth games, Xemnas continued pushing his fingers in and out of the boy beneath him. While exploring the warm cavern, Xemnas ran a finger over a soft bunch of nerves that made Demyx buck forward, breaking the kiss to let out a seductive moan. After seeing the reaction of the young boy, Xemnas processed to gently caress that sweet spot.

Demyx could feel his climax inching nearer, every pass on his prostate sent him into an uncontrollable frenzy of pleasure. Xemnas ran his fingers over it once more. Demxy was about to explode, arching his back, letting out a muffed moan, Demyx released himself. Splatters of his essence rained over his hand and stomach. His body being weak and tried, collapsed and remained still has his breathing still spiraled out of control. Xemnas slowly removed his fingers from the boy and stared at the lifeless figure beneath him. With a smirk he released the boys other hand, running his own fingers through Demyx's semen. Glancing at the fluid glistening on his fingertips, he placed them up to his mouth and took a taste of his victory.

Xemnas arose to his feet, starting at the lifeless figure that lay on his bed. He reached out a hand and grabbed Demyx's arm, pulling him up. Demyx's fragile body was thrown into the Superiors, grasping onto his shoulders for support. Xemnas held Demyx in his arms for awhile until he gained his composure. Releasing Demyx from his touch, he leaned forward, grabbed the silk sheet on the bed and ripped it off. He swung the sheet around Demyx's naked body, concealing his shame and left over fluids still glistening on his stomach. Xemnas looked deep into the hazy blue eyes of his little puppet, "Next time I catch you being a nuisance, you wont get off so easily," Xemnas spoke with a stern voice. Demyx tried his hardest to nod in agreement, his head still dizzy from his epic climax. Xemnas guided Demyx to the large metal door he entered from. Grasping onto the knob, Xemnas pulled open the door and escorted Demyx out into the hallway. "Now go shower yourself off and put some damn clothes on," Xemnas demanded as he turned around and walked back into his room, closing the door behind him.

Demyx stared down the long hallway, clearing his head he began to walk towards the closest bathroom. Demyx quickly walked down the hallways, trying to avoid any contact with the others. Finally reaching his destination, Demyx opened the door to the bathroom and scurried inside. Slamming the door behind him Demyx was in the clear, well so he thought, he mis-looked the shadowy being that hung from the ceiling out in the hallway.

"Whats this, who's sheet does Demyx have wrapped around him, they're sure as hell arnt his, he has rubber ducky sheets not silk zebra," The shadowy figure exclaimed. "I swear if anyone else is touching my Demyx, I'll dispose of that fucker myself."


End file.
